The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway
by WickedK24601
Summary: What if instead of hurting Anna, Elsa hit Kristoff. How will she mend his icy heart?


**AN: So I saw the movie and loved it, but I felt the relationship between Elsa and Kristoff was much stronger than the one between him and Anna, and so this story was born. Please comment and tell me what you think!**

* * *

"Anna leave!" Elsa's commanding voice resounded through her castle. Her tall form towering above as she stood on the platform several feet above Anna.

"Look at what you have done, look at Arendelle!"

"Anna get out, now!"

As the Queen said this, her balled up hands finally released and two large icicles shot forward, shattering against the wall behind Anna's back, missing her only by inches. The powerful Queen fell to her knees, and her sister ran up the stairs to comfort her.

"It's okay Elsa, see I'm fine, you didn't hurt me."

Elsa was about to reply that she almost had when a large booming sound hit their ears. Elsa looked up to see a blonde man staggering to get to his feet on the icy floor.

"Kristoff, I told you to wait outside, and where's Olaf?"

As if on cue the snowman appeared.

"Someone say my name? Wow, this place is ni-ice!"

"You brought them here?" Elsa accused, moving away from her sister and attempting to control the rising anger she felt.

"No! Well technically yes, but I told them to wait outside," she directed the last part to Kristoff, who had finally regained his balance and was walking up the stairs towards the two sisters.

"GET OUT!"

Icicles flew everywhere as Elsa lost what little control she had. Anna rushed madly to take cover, icicles flying all around her. She found refuge behind a large piece of ice, but moments later the ground start to rumble. The icicles had stopped and Elsa was now concentrating all her efforts on the ground, out of which something was appearing. The giant head of a snowman shot upward, followed by its even larger body. Anna attempted to scurry away, her protection from the icicles was useless now, but she slipped and fell hard on the ice. She turned to see a large, snowy hand reaching for her.

"Not today!" Olaf's voice shouted happily as he jumped in front of Anna and was caught mid twist by the large hand that lifted him high into the air as the other one grabbed Anna unimpeded. He turned to face his maker, a questioning look on his.

"Take them to Arendelle. Make sure they're safe," she commanded. The snowman nodded, leaving swiftly with two now unconscious figures in his hands.

The Queen looked around at the war-zone she had created. The small dents some of the large icicles had made on the walls before crashing to the ground, the pieces glowing eerily on the floor.

"My gloves," she muttered to herself and started to direct her search to the pieces of garment that had flown off during her rage.

"Looking for these?"

Elsa spun quickly, her hand flying to the read to defend herself from the attacker that had just spoken.

"Wow," he breath, moving his hands up to show he meant no harm. "I just saw these, here," he lowered his right hand which held her precious gloves. She took them and put them on briskly.

"Thank you."

He nodded curtly in reply, but made no move to do anything else, instead he held her blue eyes in his soft brown ones. The silence lasted momentarily, until she noticed a rather large amount of blood was starting to cover the right side of his face.

"Are you alright?"

"What?" he said, somehow oblivious to the gushing wound on his eyebrow.

She stared pointedly, her eyes widening slightly in worry. His hand felt around his face and he winced when it hit directly on the large cut.

"Here," she stepped towards him, sliding her glove off her right hand. He bent down slightly and she glided her hand over the cut, creating a small layer of ice over the wound.

"That should help stop the bleeding," then she made a small pile of snow in her hand and cleaned the blood off his face.

He breath softly, opening his eyes after realizing he had closed them.

"You should go now," she whispered softly, turning away from him.

"No," he said, remembering Anna's purpose in coming and feeling a need to complete it.

She turned back to him, staring icily at him.

"I think you should leave."

He stepped forward, invading her personal space.

"And I think you should look outside."

"What?"

"Look at Arendelle."

"I'm fine here."

"Look and I'll leave," he said simply.

She scowled up at his now triumphant look. She quickly weighed her options, knowing she didn't really have any.

"Fine, but you promise you'll leave me alone."

"Of course."

She looked at him for a second longer before turning and walking quickly towards one of the large doors. He laughed, and bounded forwards, his long legs catching up to her easily. She looked out at her now snow-covered city. She turned to him as he stood silently a few feet away.

"Kristoff, did I do this?"

He was surprised that she knew his name, but made no mention of it. Instead he walked towards her, reaching her in a few steps.

"You didn't mean to."

"That doesn't matter. I still did it. And I hurt Anna and Olaf," she said more so to herself than to him.

"They were right," she said weakly, "they called me a witch, a monster and they were right."

She felt herself crumble inside. How could she have been so selfish? Because of her, the whole town was ruined, and she hadn't even realized what she had done.

She felt a large hand wrap around hers and pull her back from the edge of the cliff that she had been precariously standing on. She lost her balance and he caught her, holding her tightly to him.

"You are not a monster."

"You don't know me," she said, trying to pull away, but finding his grip too tight.

"Know, but I know monsters. You are not one of them."

She tried to find something to say, but the increasing heat between them was melting away her thoughts. He was slowly leaning towards her, their eyes never once leaving eachother. He was inches away, no one had ever been that close to her before. Then he stopped. Pain flashed through his eyes momentarily before he let out a long moan, reaching his hand to his heart, looking at her for another moment and then falling backwards onto the snow.

* * *

**Do you guys like it? Should I keep going? Please review :D**


End file.
